


Tacit Permission

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit of good touching to cover up the bad kind. Or is it?<br/>This story is a sequel to Without Asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacit Permission

**Author's Note:**

> The much-procrastinated sequel to my short, Without Asking. You won't understand the implications of this wee bit if you haven't read that one. This is for those good souls who crave resolution. Herein lies a balm for your itch. Or, of course, the beginning of a whole new trauma. 

## Tacit Permission

by Fortuita James

Author's webpage: <http://www.squidge.org/~virgule/>

Author's disclaimer: The characters from "The Sentinel" are not my property and I do not earn money from this appropriation.

* * *

Tacit Permission  
By Fortuita James 

"Do you know how much I love it when you touch me?" 

Blair's hands pressed in a little harder. All of a sudden, Jim rolled, taking Blair with him. His hands hovered over Blair's tight flesh, but refrained from contact. 

"Do you want me to touch you?" 

The younger man made an abortive move upwards, seducing both with expression and every lithe twist of his form. "Touch me." 

Jim's hand settled for an instant, before retreating to that hair's breadth away. "How much do you want it?" 

Blair bucked up, wild-eyed and impatient. "Everything..." he gasped, "With everything, love." His capable fingers worked magic, seducing with every incremental movement. "Now," he urged, "Now!" 

Relenting, unable to do otherwise, Jim delivered the few final pleasures it took to send Blair tumbling over the edge. 

With a muzzy smile as bonne nuit, Blair began to drift into sleep. Jim chose his moment carefully, and leaned close to whisper in his ear. 

"That's how much I want you to touch me, lover. With my everything, all the time." 

The barest flicker of an eyelid was his only acknowledgment, but it was enough. He had been heard. 

* * *

Jim was tired. He was more than that; he was dead-down-to-the-ground, falling-over, couldn't-even-open-a-can-for-supper shagged. But it wasn't a good thing. Oh, no. It wouldn't put him to sleep any faster, because with the fatigue came the inevitable tension headache. He just wanted to sit in a dark room, alone. Perhaps he could focus on being miserable, then stoic, and then miserable again. 

His partner moved towards him in the dark, his position as clear to Jim as it always was. Jim smiled slightly. The possibility of company in his dark and silence seemed suddenly more attractive. Blair could, when he chose, be as soothing as warm milk on a cold winter evening. 

Soothing was not the word to describe him now. Seductive might be the polite way to put it. Horny and determined was probably closer to the mark. He dove right in and touched Jim in what could only be described as a very intimate manner. Jim took one look at that excited, half-scared and dearly familiar face in the dark and responded. 

This was good. Blair was touching Jim and touching himself. There was a definition and certainty he had been lacking. Feeling warmed by the touch, by those fingers that were always welcome on his body, Jim relaxed and eased into the embrace. Blair obviously felt more than a slight desire, and Jim was moved to reciprocate. 

He coaxed eager flesh, nipped with his mouth, bared well-known and well-loved skin. After due loving, Blair quivered and came. Not a word had been spoken between them. 

Jim's head was still throbbing, but he pulled his amour in tight beside him and hoped it would go away. 

* * *

Email fortuita@hotmail.com 


End file.
